A secret love
by ajstyleslover789
Summary: randy loves her she loves him but she is with them what will happen i suck at summaries i only own my two ocs rated m incase
1. Chapter 1

It was friday i was with aj and james in there locker room when bobby rushed in bleeding from his head my first instinct was to get the first aid box. i told him to sit down and he told me what happened at first it sounded like randy didnt mean to attack him but then when bobby said he punt kicked him straight away after knocking him down . i stood up and told the boys to watch him , i had to speak to a mr legend killer i went to his locker room and knocked he answered and said " what do you want aww did i hurt your little boy toy " i pushed him out of the way of the door and slammed it behind me. you could have killed him was the words in my head but instead i said" no u didnt hurt him not like im gonna hurt you " truth was i actually fancied randy and i had done for a long time. he laughed "you hurt me yeah right come on skylar we all know you like me u think you can handle me then come on" suddenly randy pulled me closer before i could react he started kissing me i gave in and kissed him back he lifted me towards the couch in the locker room and lay me down he broke the kiss and started kissing my neck i let out soft moans and he got more turned on. After we were finshed i got dressed and went back to james and aj feeling guilty hoping they would not find out i went in to the locker room and sat down on the couch beside aj he noticed something was wrong so he pulled me closer kissing me on top my head. i decided to not tell them and just keep this between me and randy.

when i went to bed that night i kept thinking about him his eyes, his voice ,his body i couldnt sleep so i got up and went out to a local bar when i went i saw him he said "hey skylar did you enjoy my little show today," i sat down beside him and told him that i was keeping it a secret he replied by kissing me infront of some of the wwe and tna wrestlers luckily they knew not to get on the wrong side of randy. i must have fell asleep because i woke up in randys apartment i knew that he was awake i felt it. I told him i would be back later, he just knodded i got dressed and i went to james and aj they were chilling on the sofa watching jeff and tyler james who is the knew kid ugh i hate him. Anyway james adi to me "Y'all ok sweet heart where did you go" i replied just saying i went to go sort out that fight with michelle nothing new. He believed me so i just snuggled close to him and put his hand on my stomach so he could feel the baby. I knew something they didnt it was mine and randys little secret.


	2. Chapter 2

the next day i was with aj and james while they were training i was at ringside they were training for there match against randy and tyler. i was the special referree. once they were done we went back to the locker room and i sat on ajs knee he pulled me closer and started kissing my neck i loved ajs lips they were so soft. i could tell he loved this contact cause he always traced my tattoo on my hip. i loved aj more than james but i did not tell james that, aj led me over to the settee and we cuddled and kissed and i fell asleep with him till he woke me up and said its time for the match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your specail referree for tonight , SKYLAR STORM" and yes i know my name is weird but i like it anyway i came skipping out to Over you by daughtry i high fived the fans and did my signature booty wiggle and went up to the ring ropes and backflipped in. then christy announced the tag teams "introducing the tag team champs Aj styles and the cowboy James Storm" and there opponents Randy Orton And Tyler James.

the match kicked off with randy and james i was watiching them very closely randy was too busy watching me he didnt notice james had tagged aj. aj came in and mangaed to get randy in to the calf killer he tapped and then we left feeling happy with ourselves.

When i got back i was having some real bad pains in my stomach i was 9 months pregnant due in two weeks so at first i thought it was the baby kicking but then my waters broke and james and aj and bobby who had been at the doctors rushed me to the hsopital where i had the baby because james and aj and bobby were the dads. we alll came up with a name it was a healthy baby boy we called him Liam -john or L.J for short he was gorgeous . when i was allowed out of the hospital james and aj took LJ Back home and i went with bobby to go see randy we neede to confront him i had told bobby everything . bobby was furious he went in and i was standing out side the locker room when i heard something or someone fall. Bobby came out bleeding from his mouth his lip was torn pretty bad he was covered in scars and marks he said that randy got knocked out by the last punch so we just went away i was happy randy had been dealt with. i told my dad and he fired randy and put him back on wwe smackdown so that way i was safe later on in the year me and aj and james and bobby all got married and lived happily in our house with LJ. my life was back on track now.


End file.
